


A Voltron Au.

by Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Category: Gravity Falls, Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Bill as Lance, Cute, Dipper as Keith, Fiddleford as one of the crew members, Fluff, M/M, Mabel as Pidge, Might change rating later., Stanford as one of the crewmembers, Stanley as Shiro, Violence, doesnt follow the exact same plot line as the tv series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about 4 teens and a adult who find themselves in space, fighting the evil Emperor Zarkon, in giant robotic lions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot. Aka prologue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 teens and a adult find themselves in space, brought to fight a evil tyrant named Zarkon, and to form the ultimate, most powerful weapon of the universe named Voltron.

                Place: Herberos,

                Moon on Pluto.

" Easy Fiddleford, this ice is very delicate!" Stanford told him as he pulled the piece of ice from the mechanism.

"Isn't this exciting Stanley!" Fiddleford said, not bothering to reply to what Stanford has said.

"You guys get more excited about ice samples than I do." Stanley replied.

"Well this is history in the making, not only have traveled farther than any human ever has, but this ice can hold microscopic clues about life outside of Earth!" Stanford replied, trying to get him hyped up about it too.

"Think of it Ford! We could use those clues to be the first people to meet aliens!" Fiddleford exclaimed. Excited at the prospect of meeting aliens. 

"My life's work would be complete." Ford replied. 

Suddenly the ground shook, making the three of them scramble to gain balance. 

"What was that?!? Seismic activity?" Ford almost yelled out in shock. 

"I don't know, but we should get back on the ship." Stanley replied, a little shook  up. 

A dark purple battleship came into veiw as he said that, they stood in shock as Fiddleford said what was on all their minds," Wha- what is that?! It can't be!"

They stood in shock for barely a second more before Stanford yelled," Run! Come on run!" As he grabbed their arms and started pulling them towards their ship, pulling them out of their shock as they started to run. 

As their backs turned on the ship, a humongous lazer started up, getting ready to fire. Taking aim, it shot towards them, when it hit them they started to quickly float towards the ship, taking them prisoners as they continued to scream in fear before they were knocked out. 

_________________________________

As Stanley awoke he heard a male voice addressing someone. 

"We were scouting system X-9-Y as ordered when we found these primitive scientists." Stanley's head jerked up to see who was talking was talking as the person talking continued to speak with the person one the screen  

"I don't think they know anything useful."

"Take them back to the main fleet for  interigation. The Druids will find out what they know."

Stan looked around him in horror as he realized his brother and his brothers assistant hadn't woken up yet. And that they were on their knees. 

Stan spoke out, hoping to save him and his companions," Please, we come form a peaceful planet! We mean you no harm!"

The alien who had captured them turned around to face him. 

Stan decided to continue speaking," We are also unarmed!" He groaned as a gun came and hit him on the back of his head, knocking him out again. 

_________________________________

He awoke again, this time while being dragged down a hallway. He saw that they were being accompanied by armed guards, and that his crew mates were now awake. The hall they were going down was forest green with lime green lights. 

He heard voices as he faded in and out, that were coming form what he now realized, were prison cells  

"Look, they brought in another one." 

"Who is it?"

"Over there. It's another one."

He started to wake up, still sleepy , but he managed to look out a window, to see hundreds if not thousands of cells as he groaned, as he felt a phantom pain in the back of his head.

He gasped as he realized what was going to happen. They were officially taken prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this is the prologue! I won't be following the story word to word like I did in this chapter. I will also be putting in my own scenes, or tweaking scenes. I hope y'all like this and please don't forget to kudos or comment!


	2. Part 2 of the prologue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where we meet the main characters, btw this will not be following the plot as much as I did last chapter, I'll be adding my own stuff and it won't be word to word.

                 Location: Earth.

                 Time: Present day. 

 

"You need to pull up Bill! We're going to crash!" Mabel yelled at her co-space explorer. Mabel was a eccentric person, always jumping all over the place. She always has something glittery or rainbow colored. She constantly wore sweaters, even though it was against the rules. she had a button nose and a round chin. She was the support and slight genius. 

"No we're not! I was the best pilot in my class! We'll be just fine Mabel." Bill responded cocky, sure of his skills. Bill was tall, and a flirt. He had golden hair and eyes, with a sharp looking nose and chin to boot. He was famous with the ladies. He was the pilot for this team.

A warning beep started to go off." Warning! Warning! Engine needs repairing! Warning!"

"Soos! You need to start fixing the engine big guy!" Bill yelled trying to pull up from the ground. 

"Dude, I feel sick. I don't think I can take it much longer if you keep up with how rocky our descent is going to be." Soos responded turning a little green. He was the mechanic, he was chubby, and had practically no chin, mostly neck. He looked like a gopher.

" Soos! Do it now!" Bill yelled a little frantic. Pressing on buttons trying to get the ship back into a smooth dive. 

Soos opened the compartment that held the engine. At that exact moment the ship had jumped a little, causing Soos to lean in and throw up. 

Mabel unbuckled and reached for the communicator, before falling down. Just as she was standing up, Bill had turned to yell at Soos and her, when she saw the Boulder appear out of nowhere. 

"Look out!" She yelled just before they hit it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Sorry that it's so short. ^^ the next chapters WILL be longer.


	3. "I don't wanna live I don't wanna breath, unless I feel you next to me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this is where it starts getting more noticably off the plot for the tv series. So ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me~Hi guys! Hope y'all are enjoying the story so far!!
> 
> Bill~ phhbt! No way there is many people who have stayed with this story so far! It's boring~! Doesn't have enough of me in it!
> 
> Me~ ... -_- I really shouldn't have written you up with a big ego should I have?....
> 
> Bill~ Yep! Cause now technically your talking to yourself! So yay! You now qualify for mental instability! 
> 
> Me~ O_O oh crap.

Mabel, Soos, and Bill let out a groan as a loud beeping noise and red flashing light started.

Getting up they started to walk out of the space shuttle stimulater, opened the door, and stood directly in front of the drill sergeant.

The drill sergeant was a stern man, one not easily pleased either, and he was known for his temper.  
The drill sergeant yelled at them to stand tall. He then turned towards the rest of the class before asking," Now can anyone tell me what they did wrong!?!"

Several hands went up and started speaking one by one as they were picked. While the cadets had their heads down, feeling put down as the criticism came. 

Finally the last criticism from the rest of their class had died down to one person. "What do you think they should have done cadet!?"

The girl in question, answered proudly and with a little humph. Her name was Pacifica Northwest, the richest and meanest snob at their academy. 

" They should have to learn how towers as a team, instead of just doing their own thing, duh."

" That is correct Mrs. Northwest. This was the answer I have been waiting for the whole time. Now~," He turned towards the crew," Bill, you should remember your ONLY here cause they best guy at your old academy was kicked out for misbehaving." 

The drill sergeant then walked off with the rest of the class. 

_________________________________

               ~ Time skip!~

"Uhh, Bill, dude, you know this is like, a really bad idea? I don't like this idea." Soos was talking about them sneaking off to find Mabel to go hang out at the town for a 'group bonding experience' that hadn't been approved by the staff. 

"Oh shush Soos! This is the best idea I've had in years! You, me, and Mabel will go have some fun bonding times!"

"Whatever you say dude."

Hearing footsteps, they jumped in to an empty room to hide as the guards walked past. They were super close to Mabels room, the room was literally around the corner. 

As they looked around the corner, they noticed Mabels room open as she peeked out, looking both ways. She had obviously thought the path was clear, for she hurried out of her room with some equipment, walking as fast and as quitely as she could. 

Curiously they decided to follow her. Soon they came up to the roof, where she had sat down with the equipment, which looked like a laptop and headphones. They snuck up and sat on either side, making sure not to disturb her until she noticed them. 

Smiling, she was about to say something, but then a huge blast of light filled the night sky! They quickly turned to see what had caused the light, to see something that looked like a shooting star, but it was heading towards them. So it was an meteor then. 

 They watched in silent aww as it crashed in the middle of the desert. Bill broke the silence," Let's go check it out!"

Mabel quickly agreed, but Soos spoke up a slight question in his voice," Umm, isn't that like, a bad idea dude? I mean we don't know if that was a ship that has aliens that want to eat our brains dude! And besides the search crew has already been released.

Bill and Mabel turned around to see that he was right, a bunch of hover bikes and cars with equipment left, heading towards the crash. 

"Well, I'm still checking it out! I want a closer look! Besides would you rather me and Mabel go alone then?"

"Uh~ fine. Just now that for once I am the voice of good decisions. Mostly cause this is like a super bad idea. And I want it known that I didn't want to do this." 

"It's a deal, Question Mark!"

Bill and Mabel ran towards the exit with a reluctant Soos behind them. Not knowing  their greatest adventure had just begun. 


	4. Meeting Dipper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the characters re-meet Dipper. Yay! Whoo and we will see Grunkle Stan also!!

 

Bill peaked over the rock to look at the tents they had set up around the ship. Why was their a medical station out here too?

Suddenly he heard shouting and what sounded like struggling. Looking over, his jaw dropped. There, in the flesh, was Stanly Pines, Mabels Grunkle that had gone missing on the trip on Kerberos.

Turning towards his crew he saw that they had seen him to, they had to rescue him. Bill started to tell his plan," Ok guys, we need to rescue him. But we first need a distrac-" He was cut off as a boom sounded through the air. 

They all turned towards the horizon, were a huge cloud of smoke was showing where the explosion had started.

Seeing something flash through the corner of his eye, Bill turned to see a hovercraft ride as fast as it could towards the tent. His eyes widened as he saw who it was. It was HIM! His nemesis, Dipper. He never knew his last name and didn't want to. 

Turning towards the rest of the team, he immediately got their attention by saying," MOVE, MOVE, MOVE GUYS! We need to get there before he does!"

" Why Bill?!? What's the hurry!?!" Mabel yelped as she was dragged behind Bill. 

"It's my nemesis from my old school! The one that nearly took my place here!"

" Well what's his name Bill?" Soos asked, as he waddled as fast as he could. 

"His name is Dipper! I don-"

"Wait Dipper?!? My bro-bro!?!"

Bill screeched to a halt at that last sentence. "What did you say Shooting Star!?! Please tell me you didn't say what I think you said." 

"That Dippers my brother?"

Bills jaw had slacked a little at that, before he fixed up his posture before starting to run towards the tents. 

"Well we still need to get there before he does. And we need to hurry. He's on a hovercraft."

They soon arrived at the camp ground, looking around the hurried in. When ever they encountered guards, they were already knocked out completely. They soon reached Stans room, where Dipper was picking up a medically knocked out Stan. 

Bill went up to him and asked," Need help with him?"

Dipper turned around surprised at the voice, but seeing as they were helping him out, he would trust them. For now. 

_________________________________

                 Time Skip!!!!!

They soon arrived to Dippers Shack in the middle of the desert after a long exciting chase that almost ended up with them being dead. Literally. 

As soon as Dipper and Bill had laid Stan down on the bed, Mabel went up to Dipper and slapped him across the face, nearly knocking him over before pulling him into a hug and started babbling while sobbing," Why Dipper!?! Why did you disappear?! I missed you!! Don't you ever do this to me again Dipper, you had me and mom worrying!! We thought we had lost not two family members but three!!" 

Slowly Dipper patted Mabels back as he started shushing and telling her that no, he won't leave again, yes he promises, no he didn't want them to be hurt when he left, and all that. 

Soon Mabel was down to just sniffling and hugging Dipper. Happy to see her bro-bro. 

"Ok! Enough with the happy family reunion! What happened there!?! How did you know that Stan was going to be their, and how exactly are one of my best friends related to my arch nemesis?!?"

Dipper shot him a confused look," Arch nemesis? Do I even know you?"

Mabel answered Bills questions one by one," 1: I have no clue, 2: ask Dipper, and 3: We're twins."

Bill stood in shock at the last answer for a second but was quickly taken out of it as he heard a groan to his side. Everyone's eyes widened and everyone soon surrounded the bed as Stan started to wake up. 


	5. The awakening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan wakes up and meets the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about not updating earlier! I adopted a new story and I'm trying to figure out how to write it and I'm super busy lately! Also, sorry if you got a email saying this had updated. I accidentally posted the chapter even though I wasn't even half way done. So again sorry. ^_^;

Last chapter~

Bill stood in shock at the last answer for a second but was quickly taken out of it as he heard a groan to his side. Everyone's eyes widened and everyone soon surrounded the bed as Stan started to wake up.

_________________________________

Stan groaned as he slowly awoke, mind blank until he remembered crash landing on Earth and being held prisoner technically and then being injected with something that put him to sleep.

He bolted up, eyes wide open as looked around to check his surroundings. Looking around the first thing he notices is that he's surrounded by kids, second he's in a dingy sha- wait Kids!?! 

Stan bolted up at the sight of these kids in this strange place. It took a second to recognize two of them. Mabel and Dipper.

"Kids! I never thought I would see you again!" Stan yelled happily as he hugged them close. 

Gighling, Mabel hugged back as Dipper stiffened a bit before slowly relaxing into the sudden hug. 

Letting go he looked at the other people in the Shack. There was a chubby kid who looked a bit like a gopher, and the other kid was clearly obsessed with gold and fancy clothes.  

"So who are y'alls friends?" 

The golden one stepped first before putting his hand forward for a handshake." Bill Cipher sir."

Stan nodded his head at him. Not quite sure what to think of him. The gopher kid came up next. 

"The names Soos sir!," The one named Soos stood straighter and saluted him," You are my hero sir! I'm so glad to meet you!" Soos then hugged him without warning. 

Stan sat rigid, not quite expecting the hug. As soon as Soos let go he was fine again. 

Turning towards his niece and nephew he realized they looked older. 

"How long have I been gone?" Stan asked, fearful of the answer. 

Nervously, Dipper and Mabel exchanged glances until Dipper sighed. Turning to Stan he told him." It's been a whole year Grunkle Stan since you've gone missing." 

Grunkle Stan sat shocked at the news. Trying to process the fact that he had lost a whole year of memories with his niece and nephew. 

Shaking his head to clear his head, he tried to think of more important things, like why he was in a shack instead of a hospital or at the academy. 

"So, Mr. Stan dude, so how are you alive? Everyone thought you were dead. Also how did you escape dude?" Soos asked to break the ice. 

Trying to think back, Stan soon realized he had no memories of how he escaped,  and what had happened while he was held prisoner. 

Shaking his head, he turned his head towards the group in front of him who was watching with curious eyes, and responded," I don't know." 

The team stared in shock at the answer. "Do you remember why you disappeared though Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked so softly, it was almost a whisper. 

Grunkle Stan nodded before answering," I-it is a crazy story. I wouldn't be surprised if you don't believe me." 

"Who or what Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked this time, curiosily having been quiet the whole time. 

He looked around at everyone before he reached Dippers face, looking in his eyes he responded," Aliens..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! And wow. It's been a while since I've updated. But anyways, the point of this chapter is for Stan to meet the team. Also I need to rewatch Voltron again.


	6. A/N

Hey guys.   
I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I just haven't felt the same urge to continue writing it like I had. I dont really feel like I know where I was going with this story anymore and have lost inspiration to keep writing. 

I'm no longer going to be continuing this, but if you want to adopt this story, contact me at my tumblr and I'll edit so that you are the author. 

Thank you all who've read this

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this might be cool. Hope y'all enjoy this story! Also please leave kudos and comments! They inspire me to write more and update quicker.


End file.
